


Intern |Grey's Anatomy|

by Sunset_Curve



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Seattle Grace Hospital, Surgeons, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Summary: in·ternnoun1. a student or trainee who works, sometimes without pay, at a trade or occupation in order to gain work experience.Grey's Anatomy Season 1-???Mark Sloan x OC (Eventually)
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Alex Karev & Original Female Character(s), Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy)/Original Female Character(s), Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Cast

Crystal Reed as Annabelle Shepard

Holland Roden as Allie Howard

Patrick Dempsey as Derek Shepard

Kate Walsh as Addison Montgomery-Shepard

Eric Dane as Mark Sloan

Grey's Anatomy Cast as Their Respective Characters


	2. ★彡 1.01: 𝘈 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘋𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘕𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 彡★

****

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy all rights go to Shonda Rhimes, I only own my OCs Annabelle Shepard and Allie Howard their plotlines, and any unfamiliar dialog that doesn't normally appear in the show.**  
***

Annabelle Shepard woke up to the sound of her alarm going off, she checked the time and groaned but she knew she had to get up and get ready or she would be late for her first day of work which would not leave a good impression.   
  
So she pulled herself up out of her warm and comfortable bed, grabbing the clothes, she had picked out the previous night, and headed into the bathroom of her hotel room, taking a quick shower getting ready for the day.   
  
She checked the time on her phone once again as she headed down to her car smiling realizing that she had time to stop for coffee before she headed to Seattle Grace Hospital for her first day as a surgical intern.

After getting her coffee she headed to work and slipped into the conference room taking her seat. Her attention turned to Dr. Webber, the Cheif of Surgery at the hospital, starting his speech to the new interns. 

"Each of you comes here hopeful. Wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play? That's up to you."

Anna looked around the room eyeing up her competition.

──── ⚕ ────

After the meeting, they were dismissed to get ready. Anna was standing in front of a locker by a light blonde woman and a Korean woman, changing into her light blue scrubs. "It's Meredith and Cristina, right? I saw you guys at the mixer"   
  
A doctor called out "Okay. Martin, Robinson, Bond, Parkins."   
  
Meredith looked at Anna and Cristina "Only six women out of twenty."   
  
"Yeah. I hear one of them's a model. Seriously, like that's going to help with the respect thing?"   
  
Anna snorted "You have a point but I bet she's got her student debt paid off... why didn't I think of that?" then as an afterthought she added 'yeah like that would have flown with my brother.'

Cristina looked at her "So you're not the model?" then she looked between the two "Which resident are you two assigned to? I got Bailey."   
  
"Nope, not the model and The Nazi? Me too" Anna said.   
  
Meredith nodded "Yeah me three"   
  
A male intern walked up to the three women "You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together, right? I'm George O'Malley, uh, we met at the mixer, you had a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals..." Cristina, Anna, and Meredith exchanged looks.   
  
Which is noticed by George " Now you think I'm gay."   
  
Cristina nodded "Uh-huh." and walked away, with Anna and Meredith not too far behind her.   
  
"No, I'm not gay, it's, ah, it's just that, you know, you were, I mean, you were very, unforgettable."

"Shepard, O'Malley, Yang, Grey, Stevens." The doctor from before called out again.

George muttered more to himself walking behind the three women "And I'm totally forgettable."   
  
Anna looked at the doctor "Bailey?"   
  
"End of the hall." Is what she was told they all looked towards the end of the hall to see a short, black, and a bit overweight woman. She doesn't look very threatening.  
  
George is the first one to speak "I thought the Nazi would be a guy."   
  
Anna gave him a teasing look "Sexist much?"   
  
Meredith is looking at Dr. Bailey "I thought the Nazi would be...the Nazi."   
  
Her answer earned a snort from Anna as a tall blonde woman walked up to them "Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant, and they call her Nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice."   
  
Cristina and Anna share a look before speaking at the same time "Let me guess. You're the model."

Izzie gives Cristina and Anna a look and turns to Dr. Bailey, smiling and extending a hand "Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie."   
  
Bailey looks her up and down, doesn't respond, or shake her hand, the reaction makes Anna smirk internally she already likes the woman. "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule number two." Everyone picked up their pagers and everything that was laid out on the bench.

Bailey continues explaining her rules "Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain, you run labs, write orders, work every second night till you drop, and don't complain!"

The interns followed their resident as she walked up to a door which she opened to show a room with a couple of bunk beds. "On-call rooms. Attendings hog them, sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, not only would you have killed someone, you would have also woke me for no good reason, we clear?"   
  
Anna nodded her head raising her hand, Dr. Bailey looked at her "Yes."  
  
"You said five rules. That was only four." right as the words fell out Anna's mouth Baily's pager beeped.  
  
"Rule number five. When I move, you move." She runs down the corridor, followed by the interns, yells at a few doctors blocking the hallway "Get out of my way!"   
  


──── ⚕ ────

Dr. Bailey and the group of interns are rolling a stretcher over to a helicopter "What've we got?"  
  
"Katie Bryce, fifteen-year-old female, new-onset seizures, intermittent for the past week, ID lost en route, started grand mal seizing as we descended." The paramedic explained as Katie's put on the stretcher and taken into the hospital.

"All right, get her on her side, Izzie, ten milligrams Diazepam," but the blonde looks a little confused "no, no, the white lead is on the right, righty whitey, smoke over fire, a large-bore I.V. don't let the blood haemolyse, let's go!"  
  
Anna rolled her eyes at the blonde pushing her to the side and taking over injecting the medicine and Katie stopped seizing.   
  
A new doctor enters the room "So I heard we got a wet fish on dry land?"   
  
"Absolutely Dr. Burke." Anna nodded to herself so that's Dr. Burke, we are really getting the best of the best here.   
  
"Dr. Bailey, I'm gonna shotgun her."

Anna glanced around seeing the slightly confused looks of her fellow interns and she internally rolled her eyes. She already knew what that meant, thanks to her older siblings all being doctors as well and spending most of her free time with her older brother back in New York.   
  
Dr. Bailey noticed the looks too so she explained "That means every test in the book, CT, CBC, chem. seven, a tox screen, Cristina, you're on labs, George, patient workups, Meredith, Annabelle, get Katie for a CT, she's your responsibility now."   
  
Izzie looked at her resident "Wait, what about me?"   
  
Bailey gives her a look "You - honey, you get to do rectal exams." The look on Izzie's face makes an amused grin slip onto Anna's face as she and Meredith were taking Katie towards the elevator to get her ready for a CT.

──── ⚕ ────

The three had been to several different floors but haven't found the CT floor yet "You're lost." Katie told them, making them roll their eyes.   
  
Meredith is the one that answered her "We're not lost. How are you feeling?"   
  
"How do you think I'm feeling? I'm missing my pageant."   
  
"You're missing your pageant," Meredith said as the two interns wheeled her out of the elevator and around a corner.   
  
"The Spokane Teen Miss? I was in the top ten after the first two rounds. This is my year. I could've won." Katie is sitting up, being wheeled back around the same way "Hello? You're so lost. What are you, like, new?"  
  
Anna looked at Meredith "She's right we're lost... I am going to go and find out what floor we need to be on for CT" Meredith nodded at her as she walked away.   
  
Sometimes you gotta swallow your pride and ask for help. So Anna walked up to the first doctor that she came across "Excuse me?" the doctor looked up at her and a grin stretched across her face seeing who the doctor was.   
  
"Derek?"   
  
He smiled at her "Belle? I forget you were doing your residency here"   
  
Anna laughed "You didn't tell me you were coming to Seattle... after what happened in New York... so anyway CT... where is it? Got a patient that need one but it's a big hospital we got a little lost"   
  
Derek laughed "That doesn't surprise me at all Belle" then explained where CT was to his little sister, she gave him a quick hug with a promise to catch up later as she made her way back to Meredith and Katie.   
  
The brunette hears Katie talking to Meredith as she walks back up to them " I twisted my ankle. I do rhythmic gymnastics, which is like, really cool. Nobody else does it. And I tripped over my ribbon, and I didn't get stuck with someone this clueless. And that was like, a nurse."   
  
Anna rolled her eyes at the blonde teen "Alright, let's get her up to CT" the two of them wheel her up to the right place this time.

──── ⚕ ────

It's 7 hours into their first shift. Anna sits at the table as George is talking to Izzie "This shift is a marathon, not a sprint, eat."   
  
Izzie looks like she's about to hurl " I can't."   
  
Anna looks at her "He's right you know, you should eat something."   
  
Izzie shook her head at the female Shepard "You try eating after performing seventeen rectal exams. The Nazi hates me."   
  
George looks at her "The Nazi's a resident. I have attendings hating me."   
  
Cristina looks between the three of them "You know Meredith is inbred?"   
  
George gave her a look "Like it's uncommon around here to be a doctor's -"

Anna cut him off. "No, she means royally inbred. Her mother is Ellis Grey."   
  
Izzie looked between the two other women "Shut up, the Ellis Grey?"   
  
Anna and Cristina both nod "Uh-huh"   
  
George looked at them confused "Who's Ellis Grey?"   
  
Anna snorted "seriously George?" before laughing with Cristina and Izzie.   
  
Cristina looked at the man " The Grey method? Where'd you go to med school, Mexico?"   
  
"She was one of the first big chick surgeons, she practically invented the abdominal-" Cristina cut Izzie off.  
  
"She's a living legend, she won the Harper Avery. Twice."   
  
George gave the three of them a look "So I didn't know one thing."   
  
Anna gives him a look "Seriously though how do you not know who Ellis Grey is?"   
  
But her question gets ignored as Izzie says "talk about parental pressure."   
  
"I would kill to have Ellis Grey as a mother. I would kill to be Ellis Grey. All I need is one good case." Meredith comes over and sits down with her tray.

"Katie Bryce is a pain in the ass. If I hadn't taken the Hippocratic oath, I'd Kevorkian her with my bare hands" everybody stares at her. "What?"   
  
Anna nodded in agreement "She has a point, Katie is a little difficult"   
  
Dr. Burke walked up to the table "Good afternoon interns. It's posted, but I thought I'd share the good news personally. As you know, the honor of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the most promise. As I'm running the OR today, I get to make that choice." He claps George on the back "George O'Malley. You'll scrub in for an appendectomy this afternoon. Congratulations."

George looked surprised "Me?"

Anna internally rolled her eyes knowing exactly why George was the one that got picked. 

"Enjoy." Burke walked off leaving everyone at the table in silence. 

A little while later Meredith and Anna were back in Katie's room, a woman and a man walked into the room " Katie, honey, mom and dad are here."   
  
Anna smiled at the woman as Meredith told her what was going on with their daughter at that moment "They gave her a sedative for the CT scan, so she's a little groggy."

Katie's mother looked at them "Will she be all right?"   
  
"Our doctor at home said she might need an operation, is that true?"  
  
"What kind of operation?" her mother questioned. 

"She's, um, well-" Meredith stuttered out before Anna cut her off smiling at Katie's parents.   
  
"As of right now we don't have a definitive answer for you but we are running every test to determine what is causing your daughter's seizures and as soon as we know something you will be told about it. We can go and get the doctor assigned to Katie if you would like to ask them more questions."   
  
Her mother nodded "that would be great, thank you"   
  
Anna nodded giving her a smile "we will be right back"

Meredith and Anna walk out of the room and they walk up to Bailey "What?"   
  
"Katie's parents have questions. Do you talk to them, or do we ask Burke?"   
  
Dr. Bailey shook her head "No, Burke's off the case, Katie belongs to the new attending now, Dr. Shepherd, he's over there." Anna smirked hearing her brother's name. The two walk in the direction that Dr. Bailey pointed them in and suddenly Meredith stopped dead, and her eyes widened and she started to turn to leave. He glances her way, does a double-take. She turns and leaves. He's still staring.  
  
Anna gave Meredith's retreating figure a weird look before walking up to her brother "Katie's parents have questions, questions that I don't have the answers to so I told them that Katie's doctor would talk to them and Dr. Bailey said you were now Katie's doctor."   
  
Derek nodded at her "alright, I will head that way and see if I can give them some answers."  
  
Anna nodded, turning to walk out of the room before turning back "Also what was that thing with Meredith just now?"   
  
He walked closer to his sister making sure that she's the only one that hears what he says "I may have slept with her last night..."   
  
Anna snorted "oh Derek...you're her boss, well technically you're her bosses, boss but my point is that it's going to cause problems maybe not now but later on down the road... especially if it's gonna be a recurring thing and she doesn't know about Addison since technically you are still married to Addie and that is all I am gonna say on it." The female Shepherd turned and walked out of the room.

──── ⚕ ────

The interns are up in the gallery watching as George is about to go into his first surgery. "He's going to faint. He's a fainter."   
  
"Naaah, code brown. Right in his pants."

"He's all about the flops, he's going to sweat himself unsterile."

One of the interns puts money on it "Ten bucks says he messes up the Mcburney."   
  
Cristina joins in on that "Twenty says he cries."   
  
Another intern joins in as well "I'll put twenty on a total meltdown."   
  
Anna smirked she couldn't help herself but to join in on the bets, "forty says he chokes."   
  
"Fifty says he pulls the whole thing off." Everybody looks at Meredith, silent, and she continues "That's one of us, down there. The first one of us. Where's your loyalty?"   
  
There's a pause before Cristina speaks again "Seventy-five says he can't even ID the appendix."  
  
Izzie comes in after that "I'll take that action." and Anna along with some of the others agree with her.   
  
Dr. Burke looks at George "Okay, O'Malley, let's see what you can do."   
  
Anna sits forward in her seat a little "Here it comes."   
  
"Scalpel" A nurse repeated what he said and handed him a scalpel. George takes it, the interns cheer from the gallery. Burke motions for them to shut up.   
  
"That Burke, he's trouble," Cristina says and the other interns laugh.

George gets ready to cut. "More pressure. Human flesh is a tough shell, dig in." Burke tells him.

"Pick-ups."

"Pick-ups." the nurse repeats handing them to him.

"Clamp."

"Clamp."

"Met some bone. I'm there."   
  
One of the interns sighed "Damn, he got the peritoneum and he opened him up. I'm out"   
  
"I told you, he's going to pull it off," Meredith told them and Anna thinks that she might be right.

George is handed the scalpel again "Appendix is out" tossing it into a tray, to cheers.  
  
Anna smirked glancing over at Meredith "it's still early in he could still chock" the dirty blonde gave her a look, the brunette just shrugged.   
  
Dr. Burke looked back at George "Not bad"   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Now all you have to do is invert the stump into the cecum and simultaneously pull up on the purse-strings but be careful not to" George pulled it a little too hard and it ripped "break them." George groans "He ripped the cecum. Got a bleeder. You're filling with stool, what do you do now?"   
  
George froze "Uh...uh..."

"Think. You start the suction, and you start digging for those purse-strings before she bleeds to death. Belky, give him a clamp." but George is still there frozen.   
  
"BP's dropping." The nurse informed. 

"He's choking," Cristina said, making Anna smirk to herself.

"Today. Pull your balls out of your back pocket, let's go. What are you waiting for, suction?" Burke told him.   
  
"Getting too low folks... Dr. Burke..." the nurse said looking at the attending.   
  
"Get out of the way." Dr. Burke pushed him out of the way "Pansy-ass idiot. Get him out of here. Suction. Clamp."

" 007." one of the interns said.   
  
Another intern agreed "007, yep, that's a total 007."   
  
Izzie looked at them confused "What's 007 mean?"  
  
Anna sighed looking at the blonde "007, means Licensed to kill."

  
──── ⚕ ────

It's been 19 hours into their first shift and the interns are sitting on spare beds along an empty corridor.

"007. They're calling me 007, aren't they?"   
  
Anna opened her mouth to speak but Meredith and Izzie beat her to speaking " No one's calling you 007."

The man gives them a look "I was on the elevator and Murphy whispered 007."   
  
Cristina gave him an annoyed look "Oh, how many times do we have to go through this, George, five, ten? Give me a number or else I'm going to hit you."

"Murphy whispered 007 and everyone laughed."   
  
Izzie gave the man a look "He wasn't talking about you."

"You sure?"   
  
Meredith comes in "Would we lie to you?"

"Yes!" George exclaimed. 

Anna rolled her eyes looking at the man "George, they pick the appendectomy for the first surgery for an intern because they know you're going to fail, so they pick on the intern that they think is most likely to fail, so what you do is stand up shake it off kill it the next time"   
  
Cristina nodded in agreeance with Anna "yeah 007 is a state of mind."   
  
George gave them both a look "So says the girls who finished top of their class at Stanford and NYU."  
  
Anna shrugged, not even bothered then two pagers beep. Anna and Meredith both check their pagers "That's us 911, for Katie Bryce, we gotta go." Anna and Meredith both take off in a run to check on their patient.

They run into the room where she is sitting in her bed reading a magazine "Took you two long enough."

Anna sighed "You're okay? The nurse paged us 911."   
  
The blonde teen looked at them and said, "I had to go all Exorcist to get her to even pick up the phone."   
  
Meredith looked back at her "Wait. There's nothing wrong with you?"   
  
"I'm bored." the teen said as if it were the most obvious thing.   
  
Anna rolled her eyes but bit her tongue knowing that opening her mouth right now would only get her in trouble so she let Meredith handle it "You little...we are not a cruise director."   
  
"You don't have to wig out. The pageant's supposed to be on cable, but this crappy hospital doesn't get the channel. If that cow Kylie Wood is gonna walk off with my crown, I have to see it. Can you call someone?"   
  
"Okay. This is an actual hospital-"   
  
Anna cut her off "Look Katie there are other patients here that really need our help, we can't be running in here just because you're bored, if it's an emergency then yes absolutely page us, but for now just try and get some sleep okay?"   
  
The teen looked at Anna "But I can't sleep. My head's all full."   
  
Meredith speaks before Anna has a chance to "That's called thinking. Go with it." Then she walked out of the room.   
  
Anna walked out of Katie's room and towards the nurse's station, dropping down in a chair filling out some charts, wanting to stay close to Katie's room just in case an emergency arises.   
  
Allie, one of the nurses that Anna had met during her shift, walked up to the station she had just gotten back for her next shift "rough night?"   
  
She chuckled at the girl "Yeah... my patient is a little difficult"   
  
The strawberry blonde smiled at the brunette "I brought something that might help a little," the nurse told her new friend and held up a coffee cup and a breakfast sandwich from the cafe that she got the coffee from.   
  
Anna smiled gratefully "thank you... you're a lifesaver right now, cause I don't have to go and get coffee or something to eat myself like I was going to" Anna drank her coffee and ate the sandwich.

──── ⚕ ────

A little while later Anna had nodded off at the nurse's station while filling in charts, she got woken by her pager going off.   
  
The brunette sat up picking up the pager looking and seeing it's from Katie, so she took off running towards the room meeting Allie who had just got to the room as well.  
  
"What's going on? Page Dr, Bailey and Dr. Shepard"   
  
One of the other nurses in the room nods "Done"   
  
Allie looked at her "She's having multiple grand mal seizures, now how do you want to proceed? Dr. Shepard? She's got Diazepam, 2mg Diazepam, I just gave her a second ago"   
  
Anna nodded, reading Katie's chart "okay she's full of Prazepam?"   
  
"She's had 4mg."   
  
Allie looked at her "The Prazepam's not working."   
  
"Phenobarbital, load her with Phenobarbital," Anna tells them, trying to keep a level head because she knows that freaking out isn't going to help the situation.  
  
"Pheno's in," Allie tells her.   
  
"No change." the other nurse in the room tells her.   
  
Meredith ran into the room "What's going on?"   
  
Anna looked at Allie "Page Dr. Shepard again please" Allie nodded at her friend and did as she asked paging Derek again.

The machine beeped "Heart's stopped!"   
  
Anna stepped up "Call a code blue and give me the defibrillators" Allie does as instructed and calls the code as the defibrillators get passed to Anna. "Charge pulse of two hundred."   
  
"Charged. Clear." Anna defibs.   
  
"Still defib. Nothing." Allie says.   
  
"Charging. 19 seconds"   
  
"Charge to 300" Anna instructed.   
  
"300. Anything? 27 seconds." nothing happened so Anna blew out a breath "Charge to 360." but nothing happened again "Come on, Katie."   
  
"49 seconds," Allie said before looking at her new friend "At 60 seconds you're supposed to admit her -"

Anna cut her off " Charge again!" but the nurse doesn't "Charge again." Anna told her and she did it that time "Anything?"   
  
Allie smiled at Anna "I see sinus rhythm." Anna blew out a breath as the other nurse spoke: "Blood pressure's coming up."   
  
"All right now. Pressure's returning. Grid's coming back..."

Anna glared at Meredith "where the hell were you? We are supposed to answer our pages at a run every one of them, if I hadn't been as close as I was she could have died before you got here"  
  
Dr. Shepard runs in "What the hell happened?"   
  
Anna looked at her brother "She had a seizure, and -" he cut her off.   
  
"A seizure?"   
  
Anna nodded "her heart stopped-" he cut her off again as he looked between the two interns "You both were supposed to be monitoring her"   
  
"I checked on her and she -" Meredith started but Derek cut her off.   
  
"I got it. Just - just - go." Meredith walked out of the room.

Anna rolled her eyes internally "You know if you wouldn't have cut me off I was gonna say that I was right on it, the second that I was paged and we got her heart started right back up"  
  
Allie comes in backing Anna up "She's right Dr. Shepard, she was on it just seconds after the page sounded and the first thing she had us do was to page you and Dr. Bailey."

Derek nodded at the nurse and looked at his sister "give me her chart, please?" Anna nodded handing him the chart, then she goes to walk out after Meridith but Derek stopped her, "You did good"   
  
Anna smiled at him "thank you" then she walked out of the room, walking towards Meredith and Bailey. "You get a 911, you page me immediately like Shepard did not in the five minutes it takes you to get to the emergency, immediately, you are on my team and if somebody dies it's my ass" Meredith's walking away, Bailey calls out to her "you hear me, Grey?"

After Meredith waked away Bailey turned to Anna "Katie is your patient now"  
  
Anna dropped down into a chair, blowing out another breath, Allie sitting down beside her again "wow you work really well under pressure, you saved a girls life and got a compliment from an attending, all on your first day"  
  
Anna smiled dropping her head onto her hands "well freaking out would not have helped anybody in that situation, and now I could use a nap, that was hella stressful, and I'll tell you about the compliment thing later, so wake me up if I'm needed, If I don't hear the page."   
  
Allie nodded giving her a teasing look "ohhh scandalous, you got it, Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes "it's not scandalous Allie," then the girl fell asleep for about an hour before she woke up to Allie shaking her shoulder.

"The interns are being called into the conference room for something."  
  
Anna sat up and stretched "thanks for the wake-up Allie, I'll see you later" then she walked away towards the conference room stopping to get some coffee and a protein bar, and a banana.

──── ⚕ ────

Anna walked into the room dropping down in the seat beside Cristina, eating her protein bar, taking a sip of her coffee. She watched the girl suturing a banana "you know if you tighten up your first stitch it will make the whole thing look neater and the scarring will be minimal."   
  
Cristina looked at her "What?"   
  
Anna smirked at her taking another sip of her coffee, pulling out her own suture kit and she sutures her own banana then she shows it to Cristina "See?"  
  
Cristina stared at the banana "That's a perfect running whip stitch, you just did a perfect running whip stitch on a banana"   
  
Anna nodded at her the smirk still on her face as she downed the rest of her coffee, "yeah I was taught by the best"   
  
Meredith walked in sitting on the other side of Cristina " What are you doing?"  
  
Cristina looked to her left "I'm suturing a banana, with the vain hope that it wakes up my brain."

George laughed making Cristina glare at him "what are you smiling at 007" which made his face fall. Anna grinned behind her hand as Cristina apologized to him "sorry, I get mean when I'm tired"  
  
"You know what? I don't care. I comforted a family, and I get to hang out in the OR today. All is well."

Anna smirked "I'm not even tired, I just had a nap and I've had like 6 cups of coffee this morning and I just did a perfect running whip stitch on a banana, I'm good to go" 

Meredith and George both look at her surprised. "really?"

"Seriously?" they both said at the same time and Anna smirked again smacking her banana down on the table where they could see her stitch.

Anna just smirked at the looks on their faces seeing her perfect stitch in the banana "so do you guys know what this is about?" They all shake their heads.

A minute later Derek walked into the room, "Well good morning. I'm going to do something pretty rare for a surgeon, I'm going to ask interns for help. I've got this kid, Katie Bryce. Right now, she's a mystery. She doesn't respond to her meds. Labs are clean, scans are pure, but she's having seizures. Grand mal seizures with no visible cause. She's a ticking clock. She's going to die, if I don't make a diagnosis. Which is where you come in. I can't do it alone. I need your extra minds, extra eyes, I need you to play detective, I need you to find out why Katie is having seizures. I know you're tired, you're busy, you've got more work than you could possibly handle. I understand. So, I'm going to give you an incentive." That really caught everyone's attention "Whoever finds the answer rides with me. Katie needs surgery. You get to do what no interns get to do. Scrub in to assist on an advanced procedure. Dr Bailey's going to hand you Katie's chart. The clock is ticking fast, people. If we're going to save Katie's life, we have to do it soon."

All of the interns grab a copy of Katie's chart.   
  
Anna headed back up to the nurse's station on Katie's floor to talk to Allie before she headed to the library to see if she could figure out what is causing Katie's seizures. The strawberry blonde smiled at her "Hey so what was the intern meeting about?"   
  
"Dr. Shepard is gonna let one of us scrub in if we can figure out what is causing Katie's seizures, so I was coming to tell you that I would be in the library and page me if I'm needed"   
  
The nurse nodded at her friend "Alright you got it, Anna, you will be paged if you're needed" then she gives the girl a teasing look "but before you go what was that thing between you and the other Dr. Shepard earlier?"   
  
Anna snorted rolling her eyes "Allie stop with the look it's not as scandalous as you're making it seem, I'm his sister"  
  
Allie pouted at her "well that's no fun, here I thought I was gonna get something juicy"   
  
Anna laughed as she walked away from the desk "not this time around Allie, maybe next time" then she headed down to the library.   
  
Once she got there she met up with Cristina and Meredith, so she joined them looking through books.   
  
"Well, she doesn't have anoxia, chronic renal failure, or acidosis," Cristina said.  
  
Anna sighed "well It's not a tumor because her CT's clean."   
  
Cristina gives Meredith a look "Are you seriously not going to tell me why you won't work with Shepherd?"   
  
Anna grinned to herself already knowing why she doesn't want to work with her brother, as Meredith shook her head "No. What about infection?"   
  
Cristina looked at the dirty blonde "No. There's no white count, she has no ceteal lesions, no fevers, nothing in her spinal tap, just tell me."   
  
Meredith sighed giving in "You can't comment, make a face, or react in any way. We had sex."   
  
Cristina opens her mouth, closes it, and does that a few more times all while Anna just smirked Derek having told her about it earlier "What about an aneurysm?"   
  
Meredith looked at the female Shepard "No blood on the CT, and no headaches."   
  
Anna let out a sigh resting her head on her knees as "Okay. There's no drug use, uh, no pregnancy, no trauma..."

Cristina looked at Meredith "was he good? I mean, he looks like he would be, was it any good?" Anna scrunched up her face really hoping that Meredith doesn't answer that question she really does not need to know about her brother's sex life. 

The girl is thankful that Meredith doesn't answer "What are the answers? What if no one comes up with anything?" 

"You mean if she dies?" Cristina and Anna both ask at the same time making them look at each other.  
  
Meredith nodded "Yeah"   
  
"This is gonna sound really bad, but I really wanted that surgery."   
  
Anna gave the Korean woman a look "You and me both" then she sighed looking down slightly getting where Meredith was coming from with her question "She's just never going to get the chance to turn into a person. The sum total of her existence will be almost winning Miss Teen whatever. You know what her pageant talent is?"   
  
Cristina gave her a look "They have talent?"   
  
Meredith was the one to answer "Rhythmic gymnastics." the three of them laugh.   
  
"Oh, come on."   
  
Meredith looked between the two of them "What is rhythmic gymnastics? I don't know - I can't even say it, I don't know what it is."   
  
"Isn't it like something with a ball, and a-" that is when it hits Anna, Cristina looked at her "Anna? What is it?"   
  
Anna gets up "Come on I know what's causing the seizures but walk don't run, don't make it obvious that we've got something"   
  
The three of them quickly but calmly make their way out of the library, Cristina is the first to see Derek "Dr. Shepherd! Just one moment, um, uh, Katie competes in beauty pageants -"   
  
He cut her off "I know that, but we have to save her life anyway." 

Anna snorted slightly at his little joke. "Okay, she has no headaches, no neck pain, her CT's clean, there's no medical proof of an aneurysm"   
  
Derek gave his sister a look "Right. Where are you going with this?"   
  
She gave him a look right back "but what if she has an aneurysm anyway?"  
  
"There are no indicators."   
  
"Ah, but she twisted her ankle, a few weeks ago when she was practicing for the pageant -" Derek cut Cristina off again.  
  
"Look, I appreciate you're trying to help, but -" he got cut off by one of the other doctors in the elevator with him "This is not helping!"   
  
Anna gave him another look "Derek she fell. When she twisted her ankle, she fell. It was no big deal, not even a bump on the head, you know she got right back up, iced her ankle and everything was fine."   
  
Cristina adds on to what the female Shepard said: "It was a fall so minor her doctor didn't even think to mention it when I was taking her history, but she did fall."   
  
Derek looked at the three interns "Well, you know the chances that a minor fall could burst an aneurysm, one in a million! Literally." The elevator door closed finally making the three of them sigh but Anna smirked knowing her brother well enough to know that they caught his attention. The elevator dings and Derek steps out, the three turn back and he steps off the elevator "Let's go."  
  
Anna grinned at him as Meredith and Cristina looked surprised "Where?"  
  
"To find out if Katie's one in a million."   
  
The four of them are looking at a scan "I'll be damned."   
  
Anna pointed to the dark spots on the scan "There it is"   
  
"It's minor, but it's there. It's a subarachnoid hemorrhage. She's bleeding into her brain." the four of them are now walking down the hallway "she could've gone her entire life without it ever being a problem. One tap in the right spot -"  
  
"Boom, it exploded" Anna finished for her brother, who nodded at her.  
  
"Exactly. Now I can fix it. You three did great work. Love to stay and kiss your asses, but I gotta tell Katie's parents she's having surgery." he walked up the nurse's station "Katie Bryce's chart, please."  
  
"Here you go." he gets handed the chart.   
  
Cristina looked at him "Oh, and Dr. Shepherd, you said that you'd pick someone to scrub in if we helped."   
  
He looked at the three of them "Oh, yes, right. Um, I'm sorry I can't take all three of you, it's going to be a full house. Annabelle, Meredith, I'll see you in OR." 

They stand there for a moment or two. Cristina looks at Meredith, who's flustered. Anna grinned she had earned that surgery, she had saved the girl's life the day prior and Derek knew it so that's why she got chosen to scrub in.

"Good. Thank you." Derek left the three interns. Cristina looks back at Meredith and walks off, clearly pissed.  
  
"Cristina..." Meredith called after her but she just kept walking.   
  
Anna walked off with a smile on her face she get's to scrub in which makes her happy and they also can save Katie's life which again makes her happy.   
  
"Ohh you're in a good mood... do you get to scrub in?"   
  
Anna nodded at her "Oh yeah, I get to scrub in"   
  
Allie smiled at her "Congrats Anna, you deserve it, you saved her life" the brunette grinned at her happily. She walked off heading down to the corridor where the interns have claimed as their 'place' where she sees Cristina glaring at Meredith and calling her a shark nad that she's getting special treatment which Anna shrugged knowing that it was true. 

──── ⚕ ────

Anna was up in the room with her brother as she was getting Katie ready for surgery "I promised I'd make her look cool. Apparently being a bald beauty queen is the worst thing that happened in the history of the world."   
  
Anna smiled at him "well to her it is... I know I earned the scrub in here but you totally picked Meredith because she slept with you didn't you?"   
  
He glanced at his sister "Yes"   
  
She just gave him a look "I knew it! but seriously Derek you can't go giving her special treatment just because you've seen her naked..." she gives him a completely serious look "I mean honestly if anyone here should get special treatment it's me... for real I am the one that's had to put up with your annoying ass for 27 years." She laughed at the look on his face "I'm kidding... I don't want your special treatment"   
  
He gives her a look "Really Annie?"   
  
Anna scowled at him "I'm gonna stop you there... I only let one person call me Annie and it sure as hell isn't you" Anna grinned at him as he scowled at her knowing good and well who the only person that she lets call her Annie is.   
  
"I don't get why you won't let anyone else call you Annie"   
  
She shrugged "I don't know... okay I just don't like it... but he's Mark and Mark does what he wants so there was really not much I could do about it... plus you have your own nickname that only you use for me with the exception of what is it you're calling Addie? Satan? So what's the big deal?"   
  
He nodded at her dropping the subject completely "I'll see you in the OR then Belle?"   
  
"Yeah you will" then she walked out of the room as Meredith walked up, Anna smiled at her and kept walking giving Meredith and Derek room to talk since she figured that's what Meredith was doing.   
  
Derek looked around the OR as Meredith joined them "All right everybody, it's a beautiful night to save lives, let's have some fun." the surgery went off without a hitch and now Meredith and Anna are sitting outside the OR, Meredith looks dazed while Anna has a grin on her face.   
  
Cristina looked at Meredith "It was a good surgery."   
  
Anna still had a grin on her face as Meredith nodded "Yeah"   
  
The Korean woman sighed sitting on the other side of Meredith "We don't have to do that thing where I say something, and then you say something, and then somebody cries, and there's like a moment..."   
  
"Yuck," was the response she got from Meredith making Anna chuckle.   
  
"Good. You should get some sleep. You look like crap."   
  
Meredith looked at Cristina "I look better than you."   
  
Anna smirked looking at them the two, "I look better than both of you"   
  
Cristina looked at them both "not possible" then she got up and left.   
  
Anna smiled at the dirty blonde as she stood up from the floor and turned to walk away seeing her brother come in through the door Cristina just walked out of. He smiled at his sister, she nodded giving him a smile in return before she turned and walked towards the locker room to change and head back to her hotel to get some rest it had been a long 48 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Derek and Anna's sibling relationship and also I am still trying to decide who Anna's person is gonna be, I'm leaning towards maybe Allie, but I'm not sure about that yet, who do you guys think it should be? Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Update on Anna's person: It'll either be Allie or Alex maybe both if I can't decide.


	3. ★彡 1.02: 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘍𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘊𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘴𝘵 彡★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are only two chapters in and this is already one my favorites, I couldn't stop laughing at a few scenes. 

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy all rights go to Shonda Rhimes, I only own my OCs Annabelle Shepard and Allie Howard their plotlines, and any unfamiliar dialog that doesn't normally appear in the show.**  
***

Anna walked into the locker room to get changed for her shift, she shook her head seeing the roommates wanted poster that Meredith had put up, no way did she want to live with the people she spent most of her days at work with. She changed into her scrubs dropping down on the bench with the coffee that she got before heading to the hospital. 

She finished her coffee and walked out of the locker room joining Meredith, Izzie, George, and Cristina in the corridor as Izzie looked at the dirty blonde "Why do you put up posters for roommates if you don't want roommates?" 

Meredith looked at her " I do want roommates, we're together a hundred hours a week, you want to live together too?" 

Anna shook her head "Definitely not" 

Cristina agreed with her "No," then nodded at the coffee in Meredith's hands " Ooh, you're bringing bribes now?" 

George gave Meredith a pleading look " I need a place to live. My mom irons my scrubs. I have to get out of there." 

The woman shook her head " It's not a bribe. I don't think it's a good idea."

Anna smirked at her friend "It's totally a bride" 

George is still trying to get Meredith to cave "But I can put down last, first and deposit." 

Anna gave them a look "Seriously we spend every day at work together... why do you want to live together?"

Meredith gave Anna a smile "Thank you, Anna, at least someone gets it" 

Izzie is trying to get Meredith to cave as well "I can cook. And I'm an obsessive cleaner."

Meredith shook her head "No. I just want two total strangers who I don't have to talk to, or be nice too." Then she looked back at Anna and Cristina "and it's not a bribe, it's a mocha latte."

Dr. Bailey walked up to her interns "George, you're running the code team, Meredith and Anna, take the trauma pages, Cristina, deliver the weekend labs to the patients, Izzie, you're on sutures."   
  
Meredith looked at their resident " Dr. Bailey. I was hoping to assist you in the OR today, maybe do a minor procedure? I think I'm ready. Mocha latte?" Anna internally rolled her eyes knowing that it wasn't gonna happen. 

Cristina came in as well "If she gets to cut, I want to cut too." making George and Izzie both come in as well all wanting a shot in the OR but Anna just kept her mouth shut. 

Bailey gave the quiet girl a look before she looked at the other four "Stop talking. Every intern wants to perform their first surgery, that's not your job. Do you know what your job is? To make your resident happy. Do I look happy? No. Why? Because my interns minus Anna are whining. You know what will make me look happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma pages answered, having the weekend labs delivered, and having someone down in the Pit, doing the sutures." She takes the mocha latte "No one holds a scalpel until I'm so happy I'm Mary freakin' Poppins." 

Cristina muttered, "Mocha latte my ass." 

Bailey gave them a look "Why're y'all standing there? Move!" they all moved to go to their designated areas, Anna and Meredith moved to the elevator, where Dr. Shepherd is waiting. 

"Seattle has ferry boats." was the first thing he said as the two walked up to him making Anna snort as Meredith nodded. 

"Yes." 

"I didn't know that. I've been living here six weeks, I didn't know there were ferry boats."

Anna gives her brother a look as Meredith answered back "Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides."

Derek looked at her "Hence the ferry boats." the elevator arrives. "Now I have to like it here. I wasn't planning on liking it here. I'm from New York. Genetically engineered to dislike everywhere, except Manhattan. I have a thing for ferry boats." The three of them are alone in the elevator.

Meredith looked at him "I'm not going out with you." 

He gives her a look right back "Did I ask you to go out with me?" he pauses "Do you want to go out with me?"

Meredith shook her head at him "I'm not dating you. And I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. You're my boss." 

Derek gives her a look while Anna is just watching the two of them biting her lip trying not to laugh "I'm your boss's boss." 

"You're my teacher. And my teacher's teacher. And you're my teacher."

"I'm your sister, I'm your daughter." Anna once again bites back her laughter, she has a feeling that they forget she was there with them. 

"You're sexually harassing me." 

"I'm riding an elevator." 

Meredith gave him a look "Look, I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line." 

Derek is not taking her seriously "So, this line. Is it imaginary, or do I need to get you a marker?" Meredith stares at him for a second, drops her folders, and kisses him. He's just a tad surprised but catches on pretty fast.

Anna looks at her brother a smirk on her face as she reminds them that she's there as well "Uhhh am I just supposed to close my eyes here and pretend I'm somewhere else?" they both jump back hearing Anna speak and she smirks even wider "Seriously though what is your thing with ferry boats? I've never understood it" Derek and Meredith both look at her as Anna grinned at Derek "I mean for real it keeps me awake at night, trying to figure out what your thing with ferry boats is about." Meredith is giving her new friend a look not knowing that she and Derek are brother and sister yet. Then Anna started laughing "I'm sorry it was too good to pass up." 

Derek shook his head at his sister giving her a concerned look "I worry about you sometimes... I really do, you know that Belle?" 

She grinned back at him "I would be more concerned if you didn't worry at this point, Derek." 

Meredith is looking between the two of them "Uhhh am I missing something here? Is there something going on here?" her face is flushed in embarrassment as she motioned between the two. 

Both of their eyes widen with horrified looks on their faces. Anna fake gags "Excuse me while I throw up in my mouth a little there at even the suggestion of Derek and I, in any of whatever is going on in your head right now...... never in a million years, ever would anything like that happen between me and Derek... I mean no offense to him but like incest just isn't my thing." 

Meredith's eyes widen "Oh my god! I am so sorry" then the doors opened and the dirty blonde picked up her folders that she had dropped and rushed out of the elevator and Anna burst out laughing "Oh my god!" Derek still has a mortified look on his face while Anna is still laughing "I'm gonna go catch up with Meredith... but oh my god I don't remember the last time I laughed this hard" and she walked out of the elevator following her fellow intern. 

──── ⚕ ────

Anna had calmed down by the time she caught up with Meredith "Are you the surgeons?" 

"Yes," Meredith told her. 

"We've got a rape victim. You better get in there." 

Anna stepped into the room as one of the Nurses explains what they've got "21-year-old female found down at the park, status: post-trauma, she came in with a GCS of 6, BP 80 over 60, head trauma, unequal breath sounds, right pupil is dilated, and she's ready for x-ray. You two ready to roll?"

Anna sighed this was her first bad case she could tell it was gonna be something but she pushed everything to the side going into her 'business' mode as it's been called "Let's get her going, Call it in to clear CT, let them know we're coming, load up the portable monitor, call respiratory for a ventilator, I'll get x-rays while we're down there." 

Anna nudged Meredith seeing her staring off "You okay?" 

Meredith nodded "yeah let's get her to CT" 

The two head off getting everything ready for their patient's surgery. Once they got everything ready Alison was taken into surgery with Meredith and Anna scrubbed in. Derek looked at the girl as they were operating "She's going to spend a hell of a lot of time in recovery and rehab." 

"If she survives." Burke corrected. 

"What is she, like, 5'2", a hundred pounds, she's still breathing after what this guy did to her? If they catch the guy, they should castrate him." 

"See how shredded her hands are? She tried to fight back." 

Derek gave Burke a look "Tried to? Rape kit came back negative. She kicked his ass." Anna smiled behind her mask this girl was a fighter. 

"So, we have a warrior among us, huh?" was Burke's reply to what Derek had said. 

"Alison. Her - her name is Alison." Meredith spoke up. 

"Alison," Derek repeated her name. 

"I think I may have found the cause of our rupture." Dr. Burke pulls out a piece of flesh "What is this? Does anyone know what this is?" He isn't testing them as he asked the question. 

Anna's eyes widened as did Meredith's "Oh my god." 

Burke looked at Meredith " What? Spit it out, Grey." 

"She bit it off." Was what Meredith managed to say while staring at the object. 

Dr. Burke looked back at Meredith again "Bit off what?" a few other people echo his question wanting to know what the object they pulled out was. 

Anna smirked behind her mask "Alison our little warrior here bit off his penis... that is his penis" Burke dropped it down onto a tray very quickly. 

The penis got put in a cooler and Anna 'accidentally' pushed Meredith forward to volunteer to take it to the chief which the dirty blonde glared at her for. 

──── ⚕ ────

Meredith was still glaring at Anna as they made their way up to the Cheif's office "I said I was sorry Mer, I didn't mean to nudge you forward like that it was an accident" 

The woman gave her a look "Yeah like I believe that Anna."

Anna shrugged innocently "Well believe it or not it's what happened" 

Meredith knocked on the door to the Cheif's office, they get let into the room Anna smiled at the woman in there "Hi, is the chief in?" 

He smiled back at Anna "He's on his way." then she nodded at the cooler in Meredith's hands "Is that it?"

Meredith nodded "Yeah." 

The woman looked at Meredith "Can I see it?" Meredith and Anna both look down at the box and up again, she noticed the looks on their faces "No, forget I asked." 

Dr. Webber walked into the room "Meredith, it's good to see you. Hey, I heard your mother was leaving Mayo? She going back with the U.N.? Annabelle it's good to see you as well." 

Anna smiled at him "You too Chief" 

Meredith looks at him a little awkwardly "She's, ah, taking time off." 

Webber nodded at her "To write another book, I suppose." Meredith just nodded while ANna kept her mouth shut as this had nothing to do with her. 

Then Meredith held the cooler up "Listen, so they said to bring this to you, so...?" she trailed off. 

Webber nodded at her "Yes, for the police." 

Anna came in since they were no longer talking about Meredith's mother "Right."

Webber looked between the two women "When did the police say they'll come?" 

"You know how slow they are. So, she'd better take it with them." Patrica said making Anna internally roll her eyes. _'What?'_

Then Meredith pretty much voiced Anna's thoughts "What?" 

"You have to take it with you." 

"Chain of custody rules. All medical matters in a rape must stay with the person who collected it until it's placed in police custody." Webber told the two.

"You collected the specimen, so one or both of you have custody."

"Custody of a penis," Meredith stated plainly. 

Anna sighed "so we have custody of the penis that our patient bit off? so not how I thought my day would go..." 

Webber nodded answering both questions with the same sentence "Yes. Until the cops come for it." 

Meredith looks at the Cheif "Okay. Well, what are we supposed to do with the penis?" but Webber doesn't have an answer to that question. 

They walk out of the Cheif's office Meredith gave Anna a look "I can't believe that you shoved our penis off on me, like that." 

Anna started laughing "oh my god that would sound so bad out of context." Meredith just gave her an unamused look as they walked up to the desk that George was at with Meredith sitting the cooler down. 

George looked at it "What's that?" 

Meredith gave him a look "Don't ask, you don't want to know." 

That only made him more interested in what it was "I do want to know. Really." 

Anna smirked at him "You really want to know?" He nodded and her smirk widened "It's a penis, a severed penis." 

His eyes widened at Anna's words switch made her laugh "Oookay. I didn't really want to know." 

Anna shrugged "Meredith tried to warn you about it but you didn't listen." then she grinned innocently at Meredith "I have charts to fill out so uhhh good luck with that" she nodded towards the cooler. 

Then she walked away picking up the charts that she needs to fill out one of them being Alison's. She dropped down at the nurse's station outside of Alison's room, opening the first chart. 

"Hey, Anna." 

She looked up and smiled "Hey Allie," she looked back at her chart filling it in as Allie took the seat beside her. After Anna closed that chart she looked at her strawberry blonde friend "Do you know anywhere with an apartment for rent close by say no more than a 10-minute walk from the hospital? I can't keep living in a hotel and I refuse to move in with Meredith, we are together every day and I don't live with her on top of that." 

The girl laughed "well you are in luck my friend, I happen to have a three-bedroom apartment and only two of them are being used so it's yours if you want it." 

Anna looked at her "really?"

Allie nods "Yeah, of course, Anna, I mean we do work together but we aren't together as much as you and the other interns so it's not a probably at all."

Anna grinned at her "Thanks Allie, I'll take it." 

The strawberry blonde smiled back "awesome, we can get you moved in after work if you want. the other person in the other room is an old friend of mine we grew up together, so I offered a room since he moved here, he's an intern as well but he's under a different resident than you are, Alex Karev just so you know who else is living with us." 

"Alright then, that's cool, and yeah after work, works just fine for me." 

──── ⚕ ────

Anna is sitting in Alison's room now just watching her when Derek walked into the room "Belle, I've called every hospital in the county. Sooner or later, the guy that did this is going to seek medical attention, and when he does, that penis Meredith is carrying around is going to nail him." 

Anna nodded "Yeah, I know but still she didn't deserve this." 

Meredith was stood by the door as Anna said that "Where is her family?" 

Derek turned to look at the dirty blonde intern "Doesn't have any." 

Anna sighed looking at Alison "no siblings? nothing?"

Derek shook his head as Anna looked back at him "No. Both parents are dead. She just moved to Seattle three weeks ago. Welcome to the city. Meredith, you okay?" 

The woman nodded obviously distracted by something "Yeah. I'm fine, I just...have to do something. I have to go." 

Derek nodded at her " Right. I'm going to sit with her." Meredith walked off. 

Anna looked back at Alison "She's definitely a fighter Derek" 

He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder "That she is Belle that she is."

Anna sat there with her brother for a while doing her charts and the two kinda just catching up a bit since they hadn't had the chance to since they found out the other was in Seattle as well. 

After a while, Derek looked at his little sister "Hey Belle?" 

She looked over at him "What is it Der?" 

"I'm just curious you know? why are you mad at her for what happened in New York, but not him?"

Anna sighed "despite what he did to you, Mark is still my best friend Der, what he did no what they did was screwed up on so many levels but at the end of the day he wasn't the one that took the vow to be faithful, but she did when she married you. I'm not excusing it at all because it was messed up but he's my best friend too and I can't stay mad at him no matter how hard I try, I did try to stay mad because you are my brother and I love you and them doing what they did was messed up but he's Mark and he has his ways of worming back into my good graces." 

He nodded at her getting where she was coming from because even when they were younger she could never stay mad at Mark, he always knew how to defuse her anger at him.

Anna stood from her seat "I am going to go for a bit... it's a bit awkward in here now so I'll be back later." then she left. 

She headed just somewhere to get away from the awkwardness of her talking about Mark with her brother, she saw Meredith sitting down with Cristina beside her, Anna got close enough to hear what they were talking about "What're you doing down here?" 

Meredith looked at Cristina "Just sitting here with my penis. What about you?" 

"Hiding from Alex," was the answer the Korean woman gave her. 

" I kissed Derek," Meredith admitted.

Cristina looked at her "You kissed Derek." 

"In the elevator," Meredith added. 

"Oh, you kissed him in the elevator." 

Anna smirked walking up to the two where they could see her "In front of Anna" 

Cristina looked at the female Shepard and then back to Meredith "Oh, you kissed him in the elevator in front of Anna." 

Anna sat down on the other side of Cristina "my poor innocent eyes, did not need to see that." then she smirked looking at Meredith trying to keep a straight face "and you had the audacity... the audacity to assume that there was something going on between me and Derek." 

Meredith looked back at her "Well the way you were talking... I didn't know okay? and I had talked about sleeping with him in front of you, I kissed him in front of you and I just didn't know." 

Anna laughed grinning at her "I mean when you think about it's not that hard to piece it together... we have the same last name, that right there should have been the biggest giveaway that we were related somehow." 

Cristina looked at the female Shepard "You're related to Dr. Shepard?" 

Anna nodded "Yep I'm his youngest sister, it wasn't really a secret I just didn't want people to assume that us being related was why I got chosen for his surgeries so I figured it'd be figured out eventually since we do have the same last name but I wasn't gonna mention it unless asked about it." She grinned playfully at Meredith "or in Mer's case assuming that there's something going on between us..." 

Meredith looked at Cristina "I was having a bad day. I am having a bad day." then she looked back at Anna "I'm sorry Anna... I am not living that down anytime soon am I?" 

Cristina looked back at the dirty blonde "Oh, so this is what you do on your bad days. Make out with Dr. McDreamy." 

Anna shook her head at Meredith "Nope Mer, I'm not letting that go anytime soon," then she looked between the two "is that what you're calling Derek now? McDreamy?" she fake gagged at it "excuse me while I go pour bleach in my ears..." 

The three of them stand up from the chairs as Meredith answered what Cristina had said kinda ignoring Anna's sarcasm "Well, that, and you know, carrying around a penis just makes everything seem so shiny and happy." 

"Mmm. George said Alison was wearing your shoes." then it made sense what Meredith had frozen up and spaced out earlier because she saw that Alison had on the same shoes that Meredith had worn to work. 

"Yeah. It's weird, right?" Meredith questioned the Korean woman and the female Shepard. 

Anna shrugged "it's a little wired but I'm sure a ton of people have those same shoes so you shouldn't let it bother you so much Mer." 

Cristina gave a completely different answer than Anna "It's weird that you care." 

"I think it's weird." 

Before anyone can reply to what Meredith had said they heard a car swerve and looked through the window to see what was going on before rushing outside. A man is staggering out of his car, his clothes soaked in blood, mainly around his crotch... He collapses. In seconds there are doctors and nurses checking him. 

Meredith had called security and started pulling the bed along with Anna and some other hospital staff. 

Bailey looked at her two interns "So, what've we got?" 

Meredith nodded to the man on the bed "Take a look." 

Bailey gives her a look "What?" then she looks "All right, let's get him into OR 1. Meredith, you call the chief and let him know we got the rapist." Meredith nodded and went to do as she was instructed. 

──── ⚕ ────

Anna, Meredith, and Cristina were scrubbed in the OR Meredith looked at the two interns with her "I saw Alison, you can't believe the beating that she took. And then to see this..." 

Anna nodded "yeah I knew she was a fighter but to see the damage that she actually did to this guy just wow..." 

Cristina looked between the two of them "It's like that old saying, you should see the other guy." 

Dr. Bailey looked over at her three interns " Why are we not attempting to reattach the severed penis?"

"Teeth don't slice, they tear, you can only reattach with a clean cut. If she wanted to slice him off with a knife..." Cristina answered. 

Anna smirked behind her mask "Besides, the digestive juices didn't leave much of the flesh to work with." 

"Right, so what do we do?" 

"Sew him up minus a large part of the family jewels," Anna smirked again behind her mask finding a deep satisfaction at what happened to this guy. 

"And his outlook?" Bailey questioned. 

"He'll be urinating out of a bag for a very, very long time." 

"Not to mention he'll never be able to have sex again," Cristina adds on to what Meredith said. 

"Oh, too bad." 

"Shame." 

Anna had to add on to that "that's just terrible" 

Bailey looked at them " Let's all take a moment to grieve." she waited a few seconds "Clamp." that made Anna grin. 

After they got out of the surgery she headed back up to Alison's room figuring that she'd find her brother there.

She stood beside her brother "We got him, we got the rapist" 

Derek looked at her "Yeah?" 

She nodded at him "Yeah, he stumbled right into the ER in front of me, Meredith and Cristina." 

Derek nodded at his sister "Good." 

Anna nodded at him "Yeah, now all that we need is for our girl here to wake up." Derek nodded at her. She laid a hand on his shoulder "just thought I'd tell you, I'll come back and check on her again later." 

"Okay, I'm gonna sit here with for a while longer so go-ahead." 

Anna smiled at him "Okay, I'll talk to you later Der." then she walked out of the room headed down to the corridor of empty beds that the interns had claimed as their 'area' when they have a free few minutes. 

Anna walked up the same time as Meredith, she noticed the new guy "Who's the newbie? didn't know we had another intern with us..." 

Cristina looked at the female Shepard "That's Alex, he was transferred to Bailey as an intern this morning" 

Anna nodded smiling at the man "Hi, I'm Annabelle just in case you didn't know but pretty much everyone calls me Anna." She took the seat on the beds beside Alex as Meredith took the seat right beside Anna. 

"So the police say that they can't send down the crack crime scene guy for hours. So I have to spend the night with a penis. Alex, don't say it." 

He looked at Meredith "Ahh, it was too easy anyway." Anna just smirked. 

"Who here feels like they have no idea what they're doing?" George asked and everyone raises their hands, except Alex and Anna. George continued from his question "I mean, are we supposed to be learning something, because I don't feel like I'm learning anything." 

"Except how not to sleep." 

"It's like there's this wall, and the attendings and the residents are over there, being surgeons, and we're over here, being..." Cristina trailed off. 

Meredith added onto what Cristina said "Suturing, code running, lab delivering penis-minders." 

"I hate being an intern," Alex said, Anna, nodded agreeing with what he said. Bailey comes in and looks expectant. They get up and leave. She sits down and starts eating someone's chips.

Anna walked into the locker room seeing Cristina and George "I need a drink, a man, or a massage. Or a drunken massage by a man. What's wrong with you?" 

Anna nodded at Cristina "that sounds so good"

George sighed looking at Cristina "Lost five patients on the code team today. I feel like the angel of death."

Anna walked over placing her hands firmly on his shoulders "George, 95% of all code patients can't be revived."

Cristina nodded "Like Anna said, most of them are seriously dead before you even get there." 

He looks between the two of them "What?" he sounds rather upset "Why didn't you tell me that when I was going on and on about how great it was going to be?" 

Cristina looked at him "Because. You're George, and I'm Cristina." then she left the locker room.

Anna patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, there's a big difference there bud." then Anna left him alone in the locker room. 

Anna headed back up to check on Alison again as she told her brother that she would, she saw Meredith and Derek talking, she walked up in time to hear her brother say "You know I have five sisters? Very girly, tons of kids. If I was in a coma, they'd all be here. I'd want them here." 

Anna smirked looking at Derek "Damn straight we would be here... me and Ames would be right on top of things bossing everyone around trying to get answers."

Derek laughed at her "I don't doubt that one bit Belle, sounds like the two of you." Then he looked back at Meredith "So having no one? Can't imagine that."

Anna decided that she didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation because it was probably something that she didn't need to hear, so she sat there watching Alison just thinking and keeping her mind occupied so she didn't overhear something that she wasn't supposed to between Meredith and her brother. 

The beeping was what brought her back to the present, Alison's in trouble. Meredith hits an alarm on the wall. Derek rushed over to Alison "Her ICP's double, get OR! Put her in for a craniotomy." 

Anna nodded at her brother "Got it" she does as Derek instructed and they got an OR for Alison. After the surgery was over Meredith and Anna were both leaning against the wall. 

Meredith looked at the female Shepard "I have three room if you need a place to stay" 

Anna smiled at her "Thanks Mer but I already have that covered, but really thanks for the offer." 

Derek walked out seeing the two of them "Hey. I, uh, I had to leave her skull flap off, till the pressure in her brain goes down." 

Meredith sighed "She's not going to make it, is she?" 

"She's going to be fine." Derek and Anna both said at the same time making them look at each other. 

"If she ever wakes up," Meredith added. 

Derek nodded "If she ever wakes up." 

At the end of her shift, Anna walked out of the hospital, Allie had texted her the address to the apartment as soon as she had gotten off and Anna was headed to her hotel to get her stuff and then she's headed over to the apartment. 

Once she had her stuff together Anna checked out of the hotel and headed to the address that Allie had texted her, she knocked on the door and Allie opened it with a smile "Come on in Anna and let's get you moved into the spare room." 

Anna smiled at her "Thanks for letting me move in" So Anna got unpacked and they ordered Chinese takeout and that is how Alex found the two girls when he walked in Anna with her hair thrown up in a messy bun, laughing at whatever movie they had playing while the two were eating Chinse food.

Allie smiled seeing Alex "we ordered extra food for when you got in, come join us we're watching horror movies and making fun of the characters that die first as we yell at them to do something that isn't gonna get them killed."

He laughed "Let me shower first and I'll join in on the next one." so true to his word about 10 minutes later Alex joined the two in the living just as the next movie was starting. 

Alex looked at Anna and Allie at the end of that movie "So whose idea was this?" 

Anna raised her hand "That would be me, I used to do this with a friend of mine back in New York, my best friend, we used to annoy the hell outta my brother for laughing at the most inappropriate times during the movie." She smiled thinking back on some of those nights "Those were the good old days."

Allie looked at her "Ohh that sounded a little nostalgic... what happened?" 

Anna sighed looking at her "Well my brother and I used to both be best friends with this person and then they had a falling out and I'm still best friends with him and it just makes things a little weird now because I can't talk about him in front of my brother, he gets all pissy about it and I know what the falling out was about so I understand why he gets that way but still, it's just weird now. Anyway, that is all I can say on that since nobody but my brother and I know in Seattle and if it were to get around then he'd know who squealed about it so yeah." 

Allie laughed "Damn!" 

Alex looked at the female Shepard "So it's Anna right?" 

She nodded "yeah" 

He smirked, "Can I call you Annie?" 

She glared at him "No! I don't even let my family call me Annie, so no you cannot call me that, you can call me Anna or give me a nickname of your own. I will hit you if you call me Annie." Then she added as an afterthought _'Mark is the only one that uses that one and I don't even like when he does it but I'm not telling them that.'_

Anna looked between the two of them "One of you give me a McNickname..." 

Allie laughed "what?" 

Anna looked at the strawberry blonde "Come on, they're calling Derek, _McDreamy_ and I want a McNickname too." 

Allie grinned back at her a laugh slipping out of her mouth "Ahhh sibling rivalry at it's finest right there" 

Anna laughed as well "Sweetie, I am the youngest of 6 kids, 4 older sisters and an older brother that doesn't even come close to making the cut for sibling rivalry." They both laugh at her answer "but seriously I want one, so what do you guys got?" 

Alex looked at her for a moment "how about McGorgeous" 

Allie nodded "I like it" 

Anna grinned at him "Sweet, McGorgeous I approve of that." the three of them laugh before they all decided it was late and time for all of them to get some sleep, so they cleaned up from dinner and all went to their rooms. ********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter 2, hope you guys are liking the book so far :). I am really leaning towards Alex being her person since I haven't read may fics where Alex is somebody's person and maybe both Alex and Allie. Also, they are gonna be called Triple-A lol because even if they aren't her person, in the end, they will be two of her best friends so I'm still deciding but yeah, definitely leaning towards those two.


End file.
